


Baby, tell me who's lovin' you

by Kytanna



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysmorphia, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Creampie, Crowley's pov, Deepthroating, Eating Disorders, Insecurity, M/M, Pillow Principality, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Tender Sex, True Love, one day i will learn to write good smut, that day is not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytanna/pseuds/Kytanna
Summary: Gabriel's words have touched Aziraphale in ways he never expected and now he has to deal with the consequences of it. Thank the Almighty he has Crowley by his side.For the ineffable husbands bingo square: Top!Crowley





	Baby, tell me who's lovin' you

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the ineffable husbands bingo!
> 
> Please read the tags since this story touches sensitive topics. I would like to ask people to abstain from leaving Gabriel hate in the comments section because there might be others who actually like and enjoy the character and I don't want them to feel uncomfortable, thank you.
> 
> Now that being said, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Edit (28/7/2019): Thanks a ton to @navyfeather for helping me check over the typos and minor errors!

Crowley arrived at the book shop with a swagger in his step and flowers and chocolates in his hands. It was Valentine's day and this time no fucking Gabriel would ruin his plans of giving chocolates to Aziraphale.

The shop was closed so Crowley opened it with a snap of his fingers and closed it behind him. The whole place was filled with silence and Crowley couldn’t feel the angel’s presence close by so that meant he had to be in the upstairs section, where Aziraphale had his own little apartment that was full of cosy couches and cramped to the brim with books. 

It had been Crowley's idea when Aziraphale had complained to him that he didn't have any more space in the back of the shop to keep stored his more valuable books.

Crowley climbed up the stairs leading to the apartment and entered cautiously, not wanting to startle Aziraphale. The last time he had done that Aziraphale had dropped his cup full of scorching tea, from the fright, on top of one of his beloved first editions and he had ended up banned from the shop for a week 

“Angel?” Called Crowley when he couldn’t spot him. 

He looked around and found a warm cup of tea on the coffee table and a stack of books beside it. He heard a small sound coming from where Aziraphale’s room was and followed it, steps soundless against the soft carpeted floor. He angled his body to check if Aziraphale was indeed there and when he was about to call for him again all sound died in his mouth.

Aziraphale was in fact there.

He was naked from the exception of his underwear, a pair of briefs that had little demons on it that Crowley had gifted him a few years ago. 

He was in front of a whole-body mirror—one that Crowley had never seen before—watching himself as if searching for something specific. 

That wasn’t odd, Crowley sometimes also liked to watch himself on mirrors, the problem was the way Aziraphale was watching himself. He seemed upset and sad, then Crowley saw him start touching his body and all the air in his lungs left him.

The disgust, the sheer disgust he saw in Azirphale’s face as he touched his soft stomach, his tights and waist chilled Crowley to the bone.

No.

No.

Crowley knew that look, he had seen it reflected on mirrors plenty of times, it was a look Crowley was used to see on his own face but it was one that he had never expected—or hoped to see—on Aziraphale's face, least of all directed at himself.

He let out a shuddering breath and backed out. He couldn’t let Aziraphale find out Crowley had seen him, it would upset him. He knew it would.

So he went all the way to the door of the apartment, took a few deep breaths and opened and closed it as loudly as he could without breaking it. 

“Aziraphale?!” He shouted, his voice trembling a little, he closed his eyes and cleared his throat before shouting again, “are you here? I got something for you!”

Crowley wanted to punch himself, there had been signs, he could recognise them now as such, and he had completely ignored them. And now that he could recognize them, he could pinpoint the time it had all began. 

It had been just a month after the Armageddidn’t, it had been small things but there had been clear enough and Crowley—out of everyone—should have noticed them. An extra scone not eaten, a refused dessert, no snacks before going for lunch. It had all been there and Crowley had dismissed it as nothing.

“Crowley! When did you arrive?” Said Aziraphale, interrupting his thoughts. He was fully dressed again and looking as if nothing had happened. 

“Just now, I just arrived.” Responded Crowley, distractedly, unable to take his eyes from his beautiful body. 

How could anyone think...

Well, it wasn't really about 'could's' or 'couldn't's', was it? 

“Are you okay dear? You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine.” Answered Crowley quickly, snapping his attention back to Aziraphale. “I brought you something.” Explained, forcing a smile on his face.

Crowley presented the flowers and chocolates, the very same he intended to give all those years ago, well, not the same same—he didn't want to poison Aziraphale—but they were the same kind.

“Oh Crowley, you shouldn’t have!” Aziraphale took the flowers eagerly, bringing them close to his face to smell them.

“This too.” Said Crowley as he waived at him the box of chocolates he still had in his hand.

Aziraphale gasped, taking the box in his hand. “Are those-”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t eaten these chocolates since we went to France in the seventies.” He left them in the table with the flowers and walked towards Crowley until he could hug him by the waist, pecking him lightly on the lips. “Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley drew him closer, their bodies pleasantly pressed up together and bent his head a little to press a chaste kiss into Aziraphale’s forehead, smiling lightly when he noticed the angel had closed his eyes.

He was so beautiful.

* * *

As the days passed Crowley didn’t miss the way Aziraphale kept withdrawing more and more from eating too much food. He ate enough to—in his eyes—not raise any suspicion but it was different enough that all the alarms in Crowley’s mind were going off.

He had been meaning to approach the topic but never seemed to find the right time and he wanted to make sure Aziraphale didn’t feel personally attacked or threatened. He tended to back out and withdraw when Crowley was too aggressive or direct, it might have been years but Crowley still remembered vividly, as if it had been yesterday, all the times Aziraphale had refused him when Crowley had asked from him more than he was willing to give at the time. 

The corralled look tinged with fear on his face, it was clear on Crowley's mind and that's why he had to be careful. Aziraphale didn't take kindly to be rushed up for things he wasn't ready for.

It was physically killing him to not say anything but he needed to wait until Aziraphale was ready. There was no doubt on his mind Aziraphale would tell him about it, Crowley just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

“Crowley wait.” Said the angel as Crowley softly bit his neck, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. The only clothes left on his body.

Crowley immediately stopped and met Aziraphale’s eyes. “Are you okay? Too fast?” 

“No, no, it’s not that.” Aziraphale bit his lower lip, looking away.

“Then?” Pressed Crowley, softly.

“I- I just want to keep the shirt on.”

“Why?” Crowley frowned, Aziraphale prefered to be completely naked when they had sex, hating to dirty his clothes with even a drop of sweat.

“Just because!” Answered him, clearly upset.

He was fumbling with the corner of his sleeve. Crowley noticed the way his cheeks where starting to hollow. He hadn't truly lost any weight but it was taking a toll on him. He had dark bags under his eyes and an unhealthy tinge on his skin. He looked unhappy and miserable and Crowley wished that he was able to take all his pain and doubt away.

Crowley sighed but didn't say anything and tried to stop the way his heart broke from showing on his face.

He pulled Aziraphale on his lap and kissed him in the most reassuring way he could as he made up the buttons of his shirt. 

They ended up doing it like that, with Aziraphale bouncing on his cock, shirt firmly buttoned to the top.

Crowley mourned the loss. He missed the way he would smile and try to tempt Crowley to eat cotton candy with him until they were sharing sticky and overly sweet kisses. He plainly missed the way Aziraphale enjoyed the little pleasures of life in a way Crowley could only marvel at. Now Aziraphale seemed to doubt every move and decision he made and the only thing Crowley could do was mourn the loss.

He gathered Aziraphale in his arms, pulling him on top of him and thrust deeper and deeper. Aziraphale's face buried in Crowley’s neck gasping and moaning as Crowley fucked him with all he had, hoping desperately that maybe this way he could be able to prove Aziraphale—without words—that he was more than perfect the way he was, that he didn’t have to change anything. 

Anything at all. 

That if Crowley loved him any more his heart might explode.

  


* * *

  


Of course, that wasn’t the case and nothing changed, if anything things had just gotten worse and worse.

They were eating in a restaurant that was close to the bookshop after Aziraphale had said he didn’t feel like going to the Ritz that day. 

“Do you already know what you’re going to have?” Asked Crowley when Aziraphale didn’t make a move to look at the menu card. He didn’t either but Crowley only felt up for a cup of coffee so it was pointless for him to look at it.

“Are you ready to order?” Asked a young waitress, with a big grin on her face.

“Oh yes. He’s going to have a cup of coffee” Aziraphale turned to look briefly at him. “Isn’t it dear?”

“Yeah.”

“For me, a small veggie sandwich with butter breadsticks on the side. Oh! And a glass of water please.” He said after a moment of hesitation.

Crowley frowned at him, he never asked for anything less than a full menu, even if lately he had been leaving more than half of the plate uneaten and skipped dessert but never—not even once—Aziraphale had passed the opportunity to drink wine and exchanged it for tap water. 

“Is that all?” Asked the girl, after taking notes of their order.

“Yes, thank you, my dear.” 

Crowley swallowed thickly and waited until she was gone to say anything. 

“Did you just pass an occasion to drink good wine?” Crowley opted for a lightly teasing tone and a sideways grin, completely at odds with how he was feeling inside.

“Oh yes, I have heard alcohol does not do any favours to the body.” Answered Aziraphale with an awkward laugh. “I've also been meaning to start going to the gym, or perhaps go for a jog in the mornings.”

“What? Why? Exercise is for the perishable ones. You told me so once.” Exclaimed Crowley with a grimace on his face. 

“Well, I could do well with losing a few pounds.” Aziraphale was starting to sound snappier and Crowley should leave it at it but he couldn't, Aziraphale was miserable and Crowley wanted to know why. 

“But why now? You have always had that gorgeous body of yours, since the beginning of times and never attempted to change it.” Crowley paused for a moment before saying, “did someone tell you anything?”

“I- What? No! No, of course not.” Aziraphale shook his head vehemently and not meeting his eyes.

Crowley took off his glasses and pushed Aziraphale's chin up so their eyes could meet. “Please angel, do not lie to me.” He said quietly. If he expected Aziraohale to be honest with him Crowley also had to bare to him.

“I-” Aziraphale looked to be at the verge of tears and Crowley’s heart broke.

“Please.” He begged.

“I- it was Gabriel...” Aziraphale must have seen the pure rage that Crowley felt in that moment because he quickly added, “it was nothing really. He just made an off-handed comment about how it would be a good idea to lose my gut and I took it too seriously. This is my fault, not his.”

“Why are you listening to him when it comes to this? You have ignored him plenty of times when he told you stuff you didn’t agree with.” Asked Crowley desperately, taking one of Aziraphale’s trembling hands between his own. 

“I- I don’t know.” Said softly Aziraphale, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly cleaned it off with his free hand. “After he mentioned it I simply couldn't stop seeing it.”

Aziraphale sniffed, the tears now rolling freely down his face, a fact that seemed to upset him even more.

Crowley was going to kill him, he already had a mild dislike for Gabriel even before they had made the switch but now...Now Crowley was ready to take heads.

“It’s strange, you see. When he told me that, it was like I suddenly had my eyes forcibly opened to the fact that I’m not good enough, that there's something ugly in me and after that, I couldn't stop seeing all the other ways I was disgusting.” Aziraphale dried his tears, angrily huffing. “Did you know you can get armpit fat and that there are exercises for that? Because I didn’t until yesterday!”

Crowley picked the angel and gathered him in his lap and hugging him, he didn’t say anything. Aziraphale needed to let it all out first.

“I didn’t use to feel like this. I used to love my body and now, now all I see is how ugly and wrong it is. And- And just the other day I was wondering if perhaps the only reason you make love to me is that, you know, because you love me.”

That did make Crowley pause, he pulled Aziraphale back and looked at him a confused frown. “What? That doesn't make any sense. Of course I love you!”

“Oh, yes, I know that dear. If I’m sure of anything is that you love me. I would never doubt your love. I meant in the way that perhaps you sleep with me because you love me well, you know, despite the body I have.” 

Crowley blinked repeatedly. Not believing his ears. “You- You think I don’t like your body?” Sputtered Crowley.

“Do you?” Asked Aziraphale dubiously.

Crowley tried to answer but he kept fumbling, words failing him. He took a deep breath and answered, grabbing the angel by his face and pulling him near enough until their noses touched. “You have no idea, and when I say no idea I meant it, about how much I adore your body Aziraphale. You are one of the most beautiful beings on this damned universe and all the dimensions there are.” 

Aziraphale blushed to the tips of his ears, but the doubt still remained in his eyes.

“Let me show you, let me prove it to you!” Insisted Crowley.

“I-” 

"Do you trust me?" Asked Crowley

Aziraphale nodded. "With my life."

"Then trust me with this."

"I- Okay."

“Perfect, let’s get out of here. Those teenagers might explode if we don’t.” Said Crowley as he pulled his dove with him. 

Aziraphale turned his head and Crowley had to snicker when he saw the group of boys avoid their gazes, their skin uglily red and oozing lust. 

Aziraphale glared at them, taking Crowley's hand and pulling him to go faster.

As soon as there were in a dark corner Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley felt his stomach drop to the ground, he closed his eyes and groaned and when he opened them again they were back into Aziraphale’s apartment.

“Fucking hell angel, warn me next time.”

“Sorry, I did it without thinking, I wasn’t ready either.” Said Aziraphale putting a hand against his stomach.

"Jealous of a bunch of kids?"

"Well, they were looking at you as if you were a juicy steak. I didn't like it." Said Aziraphale, puffing and huffing.

Crowley crackled. "They were looking at you sweetheart."

"What? No." Said Aziraphale crossing his arms and squinting his eyes at Crowley as if he could make Crowley submit and tell the 'truth' like that.

"It's true, the had been looking at you since the moment you sat on my lap." Crowley told him with a smirk. "Would I lie to you?"

Aziraphale blushed. "Well no, but even if it's true it wasn't okay. Nasty little buggers looking at people as if they were food." 

Crowley threw himself on the couch, bouncing a little, that damn thing was way too soft as Aziraphale went to the kitchen, most likely to make tea and coffee.

After a few minutes, Crowley was proven right when Aziraphale came back, without his jacket and bowtie and a mug of coffee for Crowley and one of tea for himself, on each hand.

They drank in silence and when Crowley was midway with his coffee he said, “I noticed, you know?”

“What?” Asked Aziraphale confused.

“What was happening to you.” Crowley inhaled deeply, putting down his mug on the table. “I saw you. On Valentine’s day. I saw you but I pretended I didn’t, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. More than you were.” Confessed quietly.

“Oh.” Aziraphale sat and rubbed his hands together. “That explains why you seemed so distracted that day.”

“Yeah.” Said Crowley, looking down on his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were trying to hide it and I knew you weren’t ready to talk about it. I know what it's like to hate the body you’re encased in and getting to love it again is a long and hard process.”

“Do you?” Asked Aziraphale, raising his head and looking stunned at Crowley from where he was sitting on an armchair in front of him.

“Do you really think I looked like this before I fell? Full of scales, sharp nails, fangs and all that?” Asked Crowley with a disgusted grimace.

“I-I suppose not. I have never actually thought about it.”

“Well I didn’t, seeing myself turned into that was a hard blow, it took me almost a thousand years to be able to look at my eyes and not see disgust.”

“Oh, Crowley I’m so sorry for not having noticed.” Said Aziraphale before getting up and sitting beside him.

“Don’t be, it wasn’t your place to notice that, it happened way before I met you. My point is that I understand. I know what it feels like.” Crowley said as he took the angel's hand and interlocked their fingers.

“How do you fix it?” Asked Aziraphale, voice no more than a murmur.

“I guess you start by accepting there’s nothing to fix and if you can’t you start by faking it till you make it. It also helps to have people in your corner to help you with that.”

“It does? I thought it was a thing I had to deal with on my own” Aziraphale looked down at their joined hands, with a confused frown and Crowley squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“It does help, at least in my case it did. Over time I learnt to like being a snake and the new me I had become but the eyes, the eyes were never something I could get used to. And then you went and begged me to take my glasses off because you wanted to see my 'beautiful eyes'.” Crowley snickered. “You were so drunk and it still filled me with confidence and I actually believed you, and you kept proving me time over time that you really loved my eyes. The way you look at them it’s just...”

“It’s just?” Asked Aziraphale.

“It’s full of love. On my worst days, when I feel like I want to rip them out straight from my face I think, ‘No, you can't do that, these are the eyes Aziraphale loves’ and it helps me keep going, and my eyes might be the ones of a snake but at least I didn't go and stole them from a pretty human and planted them on my head, unlike someone else.” Explained Crowley with a snort.

Aziraphale laughed. “You are so right my darling, you can’t get worse than that. Tasteless thing Gabriel has ever done.”

They looked at each other and broke into laughter and when it died down they kept silent for a while after that, Crowley putting an arm around Aziraphale and him laying his head on top of Crowley's shoulder.

“Do you think it will ever go away? This disgust and hatred.” Asked Aziraphale softly. “Sometimes I will have good days when I think that perhaps I don’t look so bad and honestly believe things will get better but then there are others that...” He trailed off, he didn’t need to say anything. Crowley understood.

“We'll try our best. You're not alone in this, I’m gonna help you, and talking of helping you." Crowley trailed off, brushing his nose against the shell of Aziraphale's left ear. "Would you let me? I’m positive I proposed you tangible proof of how stunning I find your body.”

Aziraphale blushed prettily, laughing nervously. “I would really like that.”

He looked at Crowley and bit his lip anxiously. 

“We will stop anytime you want and we won’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” Explained Crowley in a serious tone.

“I-I know, I trust you, all the times we have done this before you have been very sweet with me. I was just wondering...”

“Yes?”

“Can you...Can you be a little rougher? I-I think that, right now, that’s what I need.”

Crowley swallowed tickly and licked his lips. “Yeah, sure. I can totally do that. No problem.” He answered faintly.

Damned angel, he had no idea what he did to Crowley.

Crowley took his soft cheeks in his hands and drew him into fast and hot kisses. He slipped his hand beneath Aziraphale'd coat, arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. 

They separated and Crowley smiled wickedly before kissing Aziraphale again, sucking his lower lip and then slipping his forked tongue inside his mouth. He tasted and took in the sweetness that Aziraphale was, their tongues slipping wetly against each other.

Crowley drew apart again, slowly and not before scratching Aziraphale lip with his fangs. He looked at the mess Aziraphale was and groaned, his face was flushed and his lips were wet and swollen. 

He got up, offering his hand to the angel. “Let’s go, we will need the bed for what I’m going to do next.”

“Yes, yes.” Answered Aziraphale, voice full of desire.

Crowley discarded his coat on the way and Aziraphale did the same—who unlike Crowley, hanged his own on a nearby chair.

Aziraphale’s bed had been recently acquired—just after they started having sex actually—and it was big and soft, full of pillows and with the cosiest mattress. 

They started snogging again as they crossed the threshold door, unable to keep their hands off each other. Aziraphale walked back, pulling Crowley with him while they kissed until the back of his knees hit the bed and both fell on it, making a startled sound.

They laughed at the silliness of it and then as Crowley prepared to devour Aziraphale’s neck he noticed something.

“Are those the chocolates I gave you?”

“What?” Asked Aziraphale distractedly. He turned his head, following Crowley’s gaze and said, “oh, yes. I only ate two. They are delicious.”

Crowley hummed, an idea already forming on his head. He got up from where his body was pressed up against Aziraphale’s and snatched the box from the nightstand table and throw them to the angel.

“Here. We’ll need them, open them”

“We will?” Asked Aziraphale, eyeing the chocolates confused.

“Hm, we definitely will.” Crowley kicked off his shoes and looked straight into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.” 

He could already feel his cock rising up, straining his already overly tight jeans and a satisfied smile took place on his face when he noticed the tent in Aziraphale’s pants.

They had made the effort a good few centuries back, Aziraphale having been the first one—curious to know what it would be like to have genitals—and Crowley had followed not long after.

Crowley started with his shoes and socks, he got rid of them quickly and pushed Aziraphale against the padded headboard and climbed on top of him, making himself at home between his open legs. He began kissing his neck as he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s favourite waistcoat, their pelvises pressed against one another. 

Aziraphale began rutting against Crowley, finding the perfect position so their cocks would rub together. 

“Yesss.” Hissed Crowley in a half moan.

He sucked and bit on Aziraphale’s neck, leaving marks all over, after finally getting rid of the waistcoat.

Aziraphale had left the open box of chocolates haphazardly thrown to the other side of the bed and Crowley picked it up, putting one chocolate inside his mouth and quickly pulling Aziraphale for a kiss—slipping the melted chocolate inside Aziraphale’s mouth with his tongue, they kept kissing the rich taste of chocolate in their mouths.

Crowley slithered his hands down his body, down all the delicious curves he could feel, he grabbed his ass and thighs, making Aziraphale gasp and then he went down, easily unbuttoning the pants and taking them off with a hard tug.

“Are you ready, angel?” Asked Crowley, damp-breath ghosting right over where Aziraphale’s cock was encased in his briefs as he peeled them off from the angel, painfully slowly.

“Yes, yes. Please.” Begged Aziraphale in a whisper, when his cock bounced slightly, finally free.

“Remember, anytime you want we can-.”

“I know, Crowley just get on with it!” Interrupted Aziraphale with an angry pout.

“Here. Have another.” He said, putting another chocolate on the angel’s mouth before taking Aziraphale’s whole cock in his mouth.

Not having gag reflex certainly had its advantages. 

Crowley moaned lowly, mouth full with the taste of his angel. He gave it a hard suck all the way to the tip, making Aziraphale’s whole body shudder in pleasure and made half-choked sounds, a trail of chocolate slipping down his chin as he opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

“You have such a pretty cock, dove.” Said Crowley licking the slit. And it was true, Aziraphale’s prick was all flushed and thick, much like him. 

Crowley loved it.

Aziraphale threw his head back and whimpered. Crowley took another chocolate and offered it to him. The angel met his eyes and pulled his wrist, directing Crowley’s fingers to his chocolate stained mouth and pulled them inside, sucking the chocolate and Crowley’s index and middle finger as well.

Crowley groaned as he began sucking Aziraphale’s cock again, his long tongue wrapping around the shaft. 

“You are so beautiful Aziraphale, so perfect with your soft and delicious curves.” Said Crowley as he reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled a bottle of lube. “I might not be able to sense love the way you do but I can sense the lust and desire. And by hell you are tempting.”

“Ah! Crowley." Moaned Aziraphale, breathlessly.

“You have absolutely no idea how sexy and seductive you are and it’s not only that, I have also seen the way you conquer hearts with a smile or with a soft look.” 

Aziraphale was looking at him wide-eyed and Crowley could feel the way his heart was hammering against his chest. Crowley pressed their foreheads together. “You definitely captured mine.”

Aziraphale sniffed and wrapped his arms around, giving him quick and sweet kisses.

“I love you.” Aziraphale quietly said against his lips. “God, I love you so much." He sniffed. "You are the love of my life.” Said in a whisper.

Crowley laughed wetly. “And you know that it’s the same for me, don’t you?” He brushed Aziraphale’s cheek. “Can you feel it? How much I love you.”

“Yes.” He answered. “Everyday, every minute. Always.” Aziraphale sighed shakily. “Crowley, darling, I need you. Take off your clothes, I need you.” He bit his lip, his eyes clouded with lust and with what Crowley had learnt to recognize as love.

Crowley inhaled deeply and with a snap of his fingers made all his clothes disappear, not having the same qualms about clothes that Aziraphale had.

“Oh.” Exclaimed Aziraphale when he felt Crowley’s bare and moist cock press against his inner thigh.

“Let’s get you ready angel.” Said Crowley lowering again. He squeezed lube all over his right hand and let some of it drop all over Aziraphale’s bum, making him jump at the sudden coldness. “Sorry.”

“It’s al-” Whatever Aziraphale was about to say got drowned when Crowley took his cock again in his mouth, nose pressed against the white curls that sat atop his prick. He proved Aziraphale’s hole with a lubed up finger that was still slightly stained with chocolate. He rubbed and pressed, slowly inserting it inside all the way in.

“Ahh, yes!” Shouted Aziraphale as Crowley bobbed his head at the same pace as he was fingering him.

He kept the same rhythm until he felt Aziraphale loosen up more and more.

“Another?”

“Hmm, yeah. I want more.” 

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hair when he slowly introduced another finger, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Crowley gripped one of the angel's thighs, sucking hickeys all over his left inner part of it. 

He could feel Aziraphale was close and soon enough he voiced his thoughts. “Crowley I’m going to come!”

“Do it Aziraphale. Come to me!” Ordered Crowley, jerking his leaking cock with one hand and fastening the pace on the other hand that was inside him, making sure to brush against his prostate as much as he could.

It the end what took Aziraphale over the edge was Crowley giving his inner thigh a sharp bite and with a shout he came, ribbons of come ruining his sky blue shirt.

Crowley milked him to the last drop and licked a stripe over Aziraphale’s over-sensitive cock, making it twitch. His own cock was flushed red and oozing precome, he was dying to get inside that tight wet hole and fill him up but first.

“Sweetheart, can I take off your shirt now?” 

Aziraphale looked at him startled. “I-” He looked at Crowley, nervous and anxious and the demon smiled at him reassuringly. “I-Okay, yes. Yes, you can, but do it slowly please.”

“Okay.” Said Crowley as he undid the first button, pressing a chaste kiss against his pale skin.

He went painfully slowly, just like Aziraphale had asked, and with every button he undid he kissed, sucked and bit the little bit of skin he had just bared. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale on top of his lap, his hard cock brushing against his wet hole, and buried his face in the angel’s chest, scraping his teeth against sensitive rosy nipples. 

“You are delicious, angel.” Whispered Crowley in his ear. “One of these days I’m going to eat you out for hours, taking my time, until you can’t come anymore.”

“Yesss.” Moaned the angel, his soft cock twitching against Crowley’s navel. 

Crowley finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and had to lick his lips at the deliciously sexy view he had in front of him. Aziraphale was so beautiful, from the colour of his eyes to his soft pink skin, the way his plump and lovely waist folded into rolls, the ways his neatly manicured hands tenderly held Crowley’s, the way he smiled at him with love and happiness, the way he kissed him…

Crowley inhaled a shuddering breath as he pressed his forehead into Aziraphale’s chest, closing his eyes.

“I love you. God, I love you so much Aziraphale. Every part of you, from the tip your hair to your toes. From your aura to your the very essence of you. Everything.” Crowley brought Aziraphale’s hand into his chest where his heart was wildly beating. “Can you feel it? Do you feel my love, dove?”

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley with wide and misty eyes, his lower lip wobbling slightly. He hastily nodded and hugged Crowley for dear life, as if the only thing keeping him from breaking apart was the demon. 

“I love you too.” Answered the angel, his voice—and his shoulders—trembling. He sniffed and slowly drew apart, his hands around Crowley’s neck, and said, “take me.”

Crowley looked straight into his eyes and couldn’t stop the groan that left his mouth when he saw the hungry—and yet so tender—look Aziraphale had in his eyes.

He pulled Aziraphale into another kiss, sucking his tongue into his own mouth hungrily. His cock had been begging for attention for a while now and Crowley was not going to wait any longer now that Aziraphale was ready.

He laid the angel on top of the pillows again, and kissed his way down, leaving marks on his path. Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s legs until his knees almost touched his shoulders and licked a long stripe from his twitching hole to the very tip of his cock, sending Aziraphale’s whole body into a violent shudder, his cock dripping precome.

Crowley kneeled, holding Aziraphale’s ankles and lazily thrust, his cock rubbing against the angel’s hole and balls. “Do you want it?” Asked Crowley, tauntingly.

“Yes, I want it. Give it to me Crowley.” Said Aziraphale, and then let out a whimper before saying anything else when the head of Crowley’s cock almost entered his rim, slipping out just when it was finally going inside.

Crowley bit his lip, jerking his cock a few times as he lubed it up. Then, slowly rubbing the tip against Aziraphale’s entrance, he thrust inside, he thrust and thrust until his balls hit Aziraphale’s ass, until he was all the way in.

He hadn’t even begun fucking Aziraphale and Crowley was already panting. He wasn’t going to last much.

He began thrusting in and out, his body pressed up against Aziraphale’s. The smell of sex and arousal permeated the air, their scents mingling and the only thing that could be heard where the pants, gasps and loud moans they let out.

“Harder!” Shouted Aziraphale, his blunt nails clawing Crowley’s back.

Crowley compiled and ignored the feeling of the muscles of his thighs burning, thrusting harder and brushing his fingers against the plump skin of Aziraphale waist. He felt scales appear scattered around his body, over his forearms, his back and cheeks, on his feet and thighs and hissed low in his throat. 

He was losing control but he couldn't help it, Aziraphale was so tight and warm around him and the smell—Satan, the smell!—the taste of his arousal on his tongue was driving him crazy.

“Aziraphale, I-” Panted Crowley.

The angel pulled Crowley fully on top of him and held him, wrapping one arm on his back and the other around his nape. “Come on my dear, give it to me. Fill me up.” 

He then bit Crowley on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and Crowley came with a shout, his whole body spasming and his word blacking out for a second. He let out a half sob as his come filled Aziraphale. He faintly felt Aziraphale petting his hair as the angel moaned.

After almost a minute he recovered, body still tingling and cock still slightly hard. Crowley was about to pull out and roll off from Aziraphale when the angel shouted, “no!” Wrapping his legs and tightening the hold of his arms around Crowley. 

“What? Why?” Asked Crowley, puzzled.

“I-I want to do it again. Can you go again? Please?”

“I-Uh.” Stammered Crowley, his cock twitching. “Su-Sure. You’re gonna be sore tomorrow though.”

“That’s fine. I want to be sore.” Proclaimed the angel with a determined expression.

Crowley groaned, feeling even more aroused, and willed his cock to swell again with some demonic magic.

He rotated his hips as Aziraphale rutted against him, his cock still sensitive from before. He devoured Aziraphale's mouth as he took a handful of his ass, his now long black nails scratching at it and leaving marks.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley pinched his swollen nipples, cutting the kiss and throwing his head back. Crowley shuddered as the sticky mess of his come dripping from Aziraphale’s ass made a wet and obscene sound that could be heard through the room.

Crowley looked down at his angel, his dove. All messy hair, blown pupils and covered in a fine layer of sweat—his skin flushed—spread for him, eager to take anything Crowley had for him.

Crowley peppered his face with messy and tender little kisses, completely at odds with the brutal and frantic pace he was carrying as he fucked him, the bed cracking below them. 

He pressed soft kisses on his skin, pouring all the love he had in them, sending a prayer to whoever would listen that if he did this maybe the next time Aziraphale saw himself in the mirror he would be able to see the stunning beauty Crowley saw, maybe if he did this Aziraphale wouldn’t feel disgusted and instead would feel Crowley’s love. He knew it’s not that simple, he _knew_ , and yet—surrounded by the heat and the pure and raw smell that can only be Aziraphale’s—he hoped and believed, just for an instant, that it would actually work.

Crowley pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s, their breaths intertwining and felt the way he clenched repeatedly around his cock, the way his breath hitched and he knew Aziraphale is close, so he speeded up the pace, even more, jerking the angel’s neglected prick. Crowley groaned as the angel came, clenching hard around him, shouting Crowley's name like a prayer, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his neck—full of marks—beautifully exposed. 

Crowley was close, so close. He trusted one, two times and that was it. He came with a curse, “Fuck!” Wings materialising without his consent. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips, strong enough to leave painful marks, until he was as deep as his body would allow it, feeling as his come filled Aziraphale again, making him even fuller. It was a maddening thought and this time it took a long while to recover. 

Aziraphale was no different, his hole still twitching and his now soft cock trapped against their bodies.

“Stay like that, don’t pull out.” Said the angel after a while, his voice hoarse.

“Aziraphale as much I want I don’t think I can be able to go another round.”

“Oh my dear, I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t think I can lift a finger.” Aziraphale laughed weakly. “I meant that I want you to stay inside, just like you're right now. Don’t pull out, let’s sleep like that.” He said then, his face red and sweet smile on his face.

Crowley looked at him without saying anything for a while and internally chuckled, his angel never failed to surprise him again and again.

“Are you sure? Tomorrow we’re gonna be all nasty.”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, it’s nice like this so I don’t mind.” Agreed Crowley, managing to bend his body so he could lie comfortably his head on top of Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Said Aziraphale, after a long while, just when Crowley was about to fall asleep.

“Wha’?” 

“I felt it.” Whispered Aziraphale. “The immense love you feel for me. For a moment I was surrounded and cocooned by it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever felt.”

“I will make sure you feel always like that.” Responded Crowley, his voice heavy with sleep. “We’ll work on this together, ‘kay?”

“Yes, my darling.” Answered Aziraphale pressing a kiss on Crowley’s head and wrapping his arms around it, and finally, Crowley could sleep, surrounded by the warmness that was his beautiful angel and with the certainty that things would get better.

  
  


After that night they sat down and talked and talked for hours, trusting each other, they bared their souls and confessed.

It wasn’t easy, they still had bad days where Crowley won’t take his glasses off, even to sleep and times when Aziraphale refused to even drink a glass of water, but they also had good days when Aziraphale would insist on taking full-body pictures of them both and Crowley would go outside without his glasses on. 

They now had an album where they kept pictures of the times they felt pretty and special, little boxes where they stored happy memories and small trinkets. They complimented each other every day and found new things to love about themselves.

It wasn’t easy but it was worth it. They had each other and their love, a love that would last for all eternity and that was all that mattered.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know Jon Hamm said, in an interview I think, that Gabriel's eyes are the ones of Elizabeth Taylor and at some point, he saw them, thought them beautiful and decided to steal them and take them for himself.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as ineffable-bottom.


End file.
